


At the Gala

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Royal Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: There was a royal event happening at the Citadel, and as always the royals from Tenebrae are invited. Ignis just so happened to be outside when Luna arrived so he took his chance to be the first to greet her.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624
Kudos: 3
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	At the Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got my Day 4 done! Using the the Fashion/Formal prompts!   
>  Enjoy some cute Luna/Ignis!!

Ignis stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air of the night. The atmosphere was much more peaceful than it was inside of the Citadel. The guests had only just arrived and already the party seemed to be in full swing. Ignis preferred to take things much slower. Eventually he would join in the fray, but only when he felt like he was ready.

Since he was outside in the front of the Citadel, he saw the other guests still arriving. Eventually he saw one long limo pull up and spotted a rather familiar face. With a smile he moved down to meet one of the most esteemed guests of the night.

"Ah Lady Lunafreya, happy to see you have arrived safely."

"Ignis," Lunafreya greeted with a slight bow of her head. "You have no need to be so formal. Luna will suffice."

"If that is what pleases you," Ignis replied as he bowed back. "Luna, where is your brother?"

"He should be along. They thought it was safer to ride separately in case of any possibilities."

"I assure you that we took every bit of safety that we could for this ball tonight," Ignis said before finally taking a chance to look at Luna properly.

She wore a glorious light blue gown, the color of the sylleblossoms. The dress seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, no doubt made with silk and other fine materials all from Tenebrae. Ignis was almost breathless as he stared, the way that the moonlight hit her was almost entrancing.

"You look rather lovely tonight," Ignis replied. "A true sylleblossom, glowing in the pale light of the moon."

Luna grinned, her smile even brighter than the moon itself. "Why thank you Ignis. That is very kind of you. Now I must be getting to the ball, no doubt everyone is already waiting for my arrival. Would you like to escort me? I think having a finely dressed man such as yourself would be lovely."

Ignis could not hold back his smile as he came over and held out his hand to the Tenebraeian princess. "It would be my honor, Luna."

She took his hand, holding it lighting within hers. The two of them then started to make their way up the stairs. Along the way once they were inside, various other guests turned to look at the two of them. Many murmurs happened, no doubt surprised that the beautiful princess of Tenebrae was walking alongside the advisor to the prince of Insomnia.

"I sense we must be drawing quite a lot of attention," Luna mused as they entered the main ballroom.

"Is that a problem? If there is any issue, let me know and I will do what I can to fix it."

Luna hummed. "You are always so thoughtful Ignis. But there is no need to fix anything. I am perfectly content being with you."

"Is that so?" Ignis asked, feeling his chest grow warm.

"Yes, you know I wasn't too sure about tonight. I do love balls, but sometimes they can be a lot especially when there are many men who try and think they can be a suitor for me."

"I am terribly sorry, you know that I would never treat you that way."

"It isn't any of your doing. Even my mother has pushed for me to look for a suitor one day. Though, I would rather relax and enjoy the night. I know you are not like that, Ignis. You are much better than any man I ever better."

"Oh please, Luna. No need to speak of me in that way. I am merely just an advisor to Noctis. Surely you have much more reason to be with him than me."

"I do love Noctis, but we have a mutual fondness as if we were siblings. I would much rather spend the evening with you."

Ignis stopped walking, his eyes widening slightly. "With me?"

"Yes of course," Luna replied as she took his hand again and squeezed it gently. "You are a marvelous man, Ignis. Noctis has told me many stories before, so I would love to spend a night with such a man."

Ignis was not one to blush or feel embarrassed. He had worked hard all his life to put his work first before his own emotions. But right now in that moment, he could feel his cheeks were warm, just like his chest was.

"Luna, I would be honored to stay by your side," Ignis replied softly. "You are marvelous as well."

Taking one of Luna's hands, he brought it closer to his face and leaned over to press a light kiss to the back of her hand. "May I ask for a dance?"

"Of course Ignis."

With smiles coming from the both of them, they headed further into the ballroom. The music for a new piece was just starting up and the two took to the floor. Their night soon because just for the two of them as they never once left each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this takes place in the same universe as the Prom/Ravus once since they were both at balls. Lol who knows!!


End file.
